


Treats

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, Popsicles, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: In the park at night, Steve was fine with just drawing with sparklers. Bucky on the other hand had another idea.Idea: Stucky on the 4th of July, setting off fireworks and eating popcicles.





	Treats

The loud pops echoed around them, color lighting the sky while in an empty area of a park, they had their own private celebration. The night sky and ballcaps kept them pretty invisible as heroes, but Bucky had to shake his head at the fact that Steve still wore the t-shirts that seemed like they were a tad too small, collecting stares and glances from any that happened to pass them every now and then.

It was still a nice night; there hadn’t been any trouble in New York for awhile now, so they were able to relax and enjoy the little sparklers Steve had picked up. Tony had offered a few fireworks from his own supply for the night, but Steve wanted to stay simple. Luckily Tony stopped without too much argument; it was Steve’s day, after all.

Bucky reached into the cooler as he watched Steve create a star in the sky with the sparkler, grabbing a patriotic colored popsicle. Unwrapping it, he began sucking on the cold red tip, letting escape a light moan, catching Steve’s attention. “Want one?” Bucky asked him.

Making sure the sparkler was completely out before he tossed it in the trash, Steve came up to Bucky. “Maybe I want to try yours.”

Bucky grinned, offering the popsicle, staring as Steve gave it a long lick up the side. “You punk…” he playfully growled.

“You started it,” Steve shot back before pushing the frozen treat away and kissing Bucky’s lips, tasting the sweetness on them.

Bucky hummed as Steve pulled away. “Well, I had to get your attention somehow. You kept playing with your fireworks…”

“We have them, might as well use them.”

“Sure, Stevie, sure.” Bucky started sucking on the popsicle again, wanting to finish it before it would melt all over his hand. He kept his eyes on Steve’s as he continued, licking up the sticky, sugary stuff as it continued to melt.

As he slipped more of the popsicle into his mouth, Steve finally took the popsicle away from Bucky, throwing it onto the grass as he pulled the man into a hungry kiss, red, white and blue fireworks lighting up the sky behind them. “You keep tempting me…” he whispered against Bucky’s lips.

“That’s the point,” Bucky chuckled. “Still have to give you your birthday present… This is just fun.”

“I am definitely finding it… _fun_ ,” said Steve, his hands going to Bucky’s waist.

“Not here, doll,” Bucky reminded him. “Back home. For now, enjoy the rest of your light show.”

Steve gave him another kiss before turning to watch the fireworks, keeping Bucky by his side. Bucky contently sighed as he rested his head against Steve’s shoulder. “Happy Birthday, Steve.”


End file.
